Loving Imperfections
by Mercury Bohemian
Summary: Two short drabbles about Sasuke. One is from Sakura's POV and the other is from Naruto's POV. Both are romantically centered. I'm hoping to relieve some writer's block with this.
1. Chapter I

A/N: I don't really have anything to say except I have REALLY BAD writer's block right now…I would be updating But Home Is Nowhere if I could write, but I can't, so I'm doing this instead to get the juices flowing. I guess there could be an angst warning if you're REALLY sensitive, and there's a really itsy bit of implied SasuNaru. It will be more concrete in the next section…this will only have two parts, both drabble length. Let's hope it gets the juices flowing again…haha…Enough of me rambling, then, on with the fic.

**Loving Imperfections**

_Sakura_

When asked why, she barely has to think before the words, "Because he is perfect" fly from her mouth, an adoring squeal emerging directly after them. She sighs as thoughts of him float through her head, his beautiful stone features, icy eyes, and stoic expression etching permanent lines of affection within the chambers of her warm, girlish heart. She loves the way he looks at her when she says hello, imagining that those black voids he calls eyes are warming, just slightly, or that his unbreakable mask cracks a little as he lets a small noise escape his throat.

She spends months, even years of her life feeding these feelings, stoking them like a fire, hoping that some day her love will finally be returned. She hopes every morning as she wakes, and every day as she watches him ignore her, preferring the attentions of another, and every night as she brushes the tangles out of her now short hair. Her green eyes still sparkle with delight when he acknowledges her presence, even though his gaze soon turns to another. She will always love him, and she will always hope.

He is too perfect to break her heart. He is too perfect to reject her after so many years of dedication. And he is too perfect to fall for someone else. Especially not some loud, obnoxious, exceedingly annoying blonde who can't possibly know what it's like to fall in love with someone, having never been exposed to the love of a family. Not the brain dead, childish, self absorbed idiot who couldn't stop being bothersome long enough to have real feelings. Certainly not Naruto.

So why then? Why was she standing in the middle of the road, tears streaming down her face and no one there to tell her she would be alright? Maybe she wasn't as mature as she'd thought. And maybe the blonde wasn't so annoying. And maybe she had been wrong to love someone because they were perfect. After all, perfect people didn't break other people's hearts, did they?


	2. Chapter II

A/N: Whee! Part Two…so soon, right? Not. Haha. I'm feeling really cheerful right now! Whooo! Sorry. I guess I'll just get on with the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here is the second, and final part! Oh wait…just to tell you, this part doesn't flow as well as the first, but I like it anywayss…so, yeah! Enjoy!

**Loving Imperfections**

He loves Sakura. That's all there is to it. If anyone were to ask him why (not that anyone would), he wouldn't even need to think before the words, "Because she is perfect" would fly from his lips, followed by a huge grin and surge of laughter. He giggles when he thinks of her and her sparkling green eyes, so full of life, and that beautiful hair, which looked like some sort of silken stream, even short. He loves the way she speaks to him, even when her tone is dripping with hatred or annoyance, and he imagines that those cruel things she is saying are merely meant to mask feelings for him. He loves her. But he loves lying to himself even more.

He spends months, even years of his life feeding himself lies, telling himself she loves him, and that even if she doesn't, he loves her. He tells himself he'll always love her, even though lately, he's been finding more fault than perfection. He tells himself he's been dreaming of her when he wakes up panting and hot, despite the fact that the features he remembers so distinctly are not her soft, warm curves, but the sharp, hard angles of someone else. He tells himself he'll never love anyone else, but for some reason, when he thinks which of his two team mates he would save if he were forced to decide, it's not her who comes to mind. And he realizes then, that it was never her.

She is too perfect for him to reject. She is too kind, and warm, and pretty for him to be falling for someone else. Especially not some cold, selfish, prick of a bastard who has icy eyes and a heart of stone. Certainly she is far too perfect for him to be forgetting her to go after one Uchiha Sasuke. Surely, he can't be falling out of love with Sakura, the absolute portrait of perfection.

So why then? Why is it that all he can think about is the boy who couldn't climb trees on his first try, who is arrogant, and cold, and more flawed than anyone else he's ever met? Why is it that when he sees Sakura and all her beauty and grace he wishes he could find something wrong with her? Perhaps he didn't love her after all? Perhaps, he had been wrong to believe his own lies? To think he could really love someone because they were perfect? After all, he didn't think he'd feel the way he was feeling just then if it had been Sakura who had spared his life because she loved him. Only Sasuke could do that.

Fin


End file.
